


Mrs. Sharkie

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Love, Pet, amber house, holydays, no lis or bts things, soft pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachel finally got her order, a female Mrs. Sharkie, Chloe have to much fun with her and they have an cute and gay afternoon at Rachels house.just fluff no shit, all in my universe





	Mrs. Sharkie

Chloe and Rachel are already at Rachels home "Hey please be careful" Rachel say to her gilfriend who trys driving and eat a Ice cream "You know I can do multiple things at once" the blue haird say back with a smile, Rachel offer her hands to the Ice cream and Chloe can drive safe to Rachel home. As they arrived she Park the Truck near the Amber garage and look at Rachel and ask her like a little puppy "can I please have now my Ice cream back before you eat it fully" Chloe see how Rachel lick over her coffee Ice cream with a smile. Chloe just take her Ice cream back and leave the Truck, she hear a "Hey!" from Rachel and togehter they enter Rachels home. "If you would not eat my Ice cream then this wouldnt happen Rach" Chloe say to Rachel and lick with her tounge over her Ice cream, Rachel open the door with her keys and they enter. The two giiggling arround as they nearly fall in the living room and Chloe has to be careful not to drop the Ice on the Amber familys expencive big carpet "can you be careful Chloe! my mom will kill you" Rachel ask Chloe but she just smile and say "Thats youre fault babe" both smile at each and Rachel starts pulling Chloe close to her, they hug thightly for a moment and kiss each other just with pure love.

"Please dont drop the Ice Chloe" both of the girls hear Rose who is comming downstairs, still hug each other and Chloe say back "Dont worrie Rose, Rachel already told me" about Rachels lips comes a warm smile and they walk to Rose in the Kitchen. Chloe eat her Ice above the sink and in the meantime Rachel tells her mom waht they have done the full day, its already 6 pm in the spring holydays. "So I dont have to cook for you two?" Rose ask playfull "Im always hungry" Chloe say also playfull back and Rachel starts to giggle "I try my best Chloe and oh Rachel today a packet was comming for you, I have put it in youre room" Chloe noticed Rachels eyes got shiny and she starts to get exidet "Thanks mom" she say happy and grap Chloes hand and they walk fast upstairs, Rose say quick and loud to the girls "I say you when dinner is ready".

In Rachels room the big and long packet lying on Rachels blue bed linen with darker blue stars on it, Rachel grap it and open it with her purple scissors from her desk. Chloe walks in her three quarter long Jeans with a white tanktop and her black socks over to Rachel and stand behind her "Waht is it?" the blue haird with the tattoo ask noisey "You will see babe" Rachel say fast and exidet and a few moments later Rachel pull it out. Its a Shark toy waht also Chloe has in her room just not so long and a little thicker, it looks more female as Chloes pet toy. "You really have ordert a Mrs. Sharkie?" Chloe say lovley and Rachel hug it very tightly smile and say "I tould you long ago I also need one, now your boy has a gilrfriend like you and me, just we are both girls" the blonde in a long black cotton pants and purple shirt say, she stand up and walk with Mrs. Sharkie to her bed and Chloe sit bised them, Chloe steal her and play with her and ask Rachel funny things in Shark voice, for over half an hour its like this. All 3 sit in the bed Chloe with Mrs. Sharkie and Rachel opposite them, the blue haird punk hold the shark to Rachel and say in a panic deep voice "You better kiss this girl fast or she will kill me, please Rachel please" Rachel laughing so loud and watch Chloe in the eyes "You know youre cute wehn you are like this" Rachel say lovley and calm, she stroke over Mrs. Sharkie and grap Chloes arm and they kiss and they kiss again, soft and lovley until Rachel feels that Chloe poke with Mrs. Sharkie on Rachels rip and say in her funny shark voice again "Hey waht is with me?" Rachel just smiles and leans over and kiss the shark, it knocks on the door and Rose enter. "Oh how sweet, Chloe you have the same one right?" Rose say and look over Rachels new friend, she sees how her daughter holding hands with Chloe and look her deep in the eyes and smile warmley "I just come to tell you dinner is ready" Chloe get up realy fast, she put Mrs. Sharkie down. Rachel grap Chloes hand give her a quick hug and togehter they going to diner.


End file.
